Trapped
by HermionexxxRon
Summary: He tries to say that he's so sorry for what he's done and not done. But he knows it's too late. She will never forgive him. "I love you." Scorpius blurts out. She slaps his face, "Fuck you, Scorpius Malfoy." And she walks out of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius sighs and signals for another bottle of Firewhiskey, ignoring the loud ringing coming from the stupid Muggle device she gave him. It's called a mobile or something and it's supposed to be a form of contact so she can talk to him on it. He hates it but he doesn't tell Rose. She would probably go on about all the _advantages_ of it and how useful it is and blah blah blah. When she does this, he tries to blocks out her words (he's tried walking out of the room but the annoying bitch just follows him) and think about the days without Rose Weasley. He smiles. Wake up, find a hot witch to shag, eat, and sleep.

His thoughts are interrupted again by that blasted piece of metal. People are looking at him now so he quickly answers it. "What?" Scorpius almost shout, annoyed. He knows it's her; who else would use this to call him? She tells him to come home- dinner's ready. He grunts in response and ends the call. Finishing his drink in one gulp, he slams some Galleons on the table and Apparates back to their flat.

She moved in his flat six months ago after a massive argument from her family trying to reason with her. But she had her mind set and reluctantly the Weasleys relented but frequently stops by to keep their threats of hexing him into oblivion and to visit her. Whenever they come, he can't resist insulting them and riling them up. Every time ends with Rose in tears and both parties with mild injuries. They always have arguments about them. She asks why he won't be nice to her family since they're soon to be _his _family too. He sighs and lies that he'll try and get on with them. She doesn't believe him and turns away from him. He doesn't care and sleeps peacefully, oblivious to her silent sobs in the night.

When he arrives, she runs to greet him and takes his cloak. She ushers him in the dining room where dinner awaits. Red candles floats above them and a bottle of red wine sits in a bucket filled with ice. Rose petals are scattered on the floor. He stares at their dinner. The steak is slightly burnt and the sauce is has big clumps in it. They sit down and start to eat. She starts talking about how her day was and he manages to block out most of it and nod and say yeah and agree with her. The asparagus is dry and too hard and it's same with the steak. He tries to eat most of it so not to offend her but when she goes to get more wine, he vanishes the food.

He wonders what brings on this "romantic" dinner. He racks his brain and realizes it's their two year anniversary as a couple. She's obviously going to expect something so he excuses himself to the bathroom and conjures a bunch of roses (he's not sure if it's her favourite flower but since it's her namesake she won't mind). He finishes it off with a nice ribbon and pink tissue paper. He approaches her and gives her the flowers. She gives him a smile but her eyes don't light up. While she washes the dishes (she insists on doing it the muggle way) he thinks she's crying. Cautiously, he takes a look and his suspicions are correct.

Groaning inaudibly, he takes out the ring his parents had forced him to buy. It's quite nice really but he doesn't _want_ to give it to her. His parents want him to marry soon and produce an heir as soon as possible. He only decided to go out with her to get back at his ex but he doesn't realise the consequences from this union. The wizarding world approves of the relationship since it means that the old prejudices will be forgotten- if the biggest and most known pureblood family can move on and take a half-blood daughter-in-law then the other purebloods would follow suit. Most of the old purebloods were death eaters therefore were condemned by society but since the old War heroes could forgive and forget then they surely would be forgiven too.

He wouldn't be _allowed _to break up with her. Their family would lose their precious status that they had regained and people would hate him and all the other old death eater families. Only marriage was the thing left to secure the whole bloody thing. And seal his fate of ever having another woman in his bed again, the loss of his freedom. His parents knew this and could do nothing about it. This situation made him hate Rose and he couldn't fall in love with her. This makes him desperate to do something that weren't expected of him.

As he drops down on his knees and asks her to marry him, he regrets ever asking her out. Even when she beams and grabs him for a kiss, he feels strangely detached. Like someone merely observing this supposedly happy moment. His brain starts making a plan, something outrageous and wrong. He didn't know what but he knew he had to do something. Before he lost his freedom.

* * *

**_Four months later_**

For the fifth time this morning, he's fiddling with his engagement ring. It's a simple gold ring, nothing special to it. He was in a bad mood and didn't even want to buy it. So he'd randomly selected one and paid for it. And now he was wearing it. He wasn't bothered by the fact it was so plain and boring (rather like her) but the fact it constantly reminds him that he's going to lose his freedom soon. He feels trapped and he finds himself unconsciously taking it off. Scorpius isn't ready to be tied down and face a pathetic, typical life of a family. He doesn't want children- they're annoying and loud brats. He knows he will be a terrible father. Scorpius just wants to run away from all the damn _expectations _of him. He's also sick of the congratulations from everyone he meets and pretending all the time.

When the door knocks he automatically let them in. The door opens and reveals a new and sexy woman. She's stick-thin but has a big chest which is prominent due to the low neckline of her dress. She brushes her straight blonde hair from her face and smiles at him. "Hi, I'm new. My name's Tia." Her eyes spots his empty ring finger and the ring besides it. He quickly slides it back on but she only smiles. Tia approaches him and leans forward giving him an excellent view which makes him hard instantly. He hasn't been for a long time- Rose wants to wait till their wedding night to make it "extra-special". He thinks it's a load of shit and tells her that. She's still ignoring him. He doesn't care especially since this is the chance he's been waiting for. He tears his eyes from her cleavage and smirks at him, deliberately caressing her hand. "Tia. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He smirks seductively at her and sees her cheeks turn pink.

He knows it's wrong to do this, yet his urge to do something condemned is too compelling and he lets that side of him emerge.

* * *

**A_ month later_ **

The past month has made Scorpius feel more relaxed and less trapped as he flirts with Tia. No one knows of their secret attraction of course and she doesn't say anything. She knows that he's engaged but this doesn't deter her. He's pleased with this and no one suspects anything. Rose doesn't- she completely trusts him and accepts his excuses of working overtime. She spends most of her time at her office so she doesn't question him.

He lies back on his chair and smiles. It's not long when Rose comes in with her home-made lunch for him. She grins and gives him a peck on the cheek. She hands him his lunchbox and coffee inside she's made him tuna and sweetcorn pasta. Rose watches eagerly at his reaction and he forces his face to appear delighted and he kisses her on the cheek. The truth is he hates the lunch she makes him. It's always the same and tastes horrible- he hates tuna but he knows better than to tell her.

So when she leaves he vanishes the content and throws the box carelessly aside. She always wants the box back to see if he finishes it (she says it can be re-used again as an excuse). A moment after Rose leaves, Tia enters. She closes the door and silences it. He smirks.

* * *

**5 hours later**

They Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron and order drinks. They both ask for Firewhiskey and he smiles. Rose never drinks Firewhiskey, she prefers Butterbeer. After they go through a couple bottles they are both hot. They go through more Firewhiskey and by his fifth bottle he's forgotten everything apart from the sexy woman next to him. He drags along to the Floo and calls his address.

As soon as they arrive, they begin to rip each other's clothes off and kissing passionately. They knock things on the way but he doesn't care. Even through his befuddled mind, he can hear a distinct loud clatter of books falling on the floor. They break apart to find the source of the noise.

He realises too late that this isn't his flat anymore. He turns slowly, and he sees her. Her arms are hanging loosely on her sides and her books are scattered on her feet. They stand there frozen until Tia speaks. "Oh Scorpy, what's wrong?"

He ignores her, dread coursing through his body. He opens his mouth to speak but he realises he can't explain. What can he say? She seems to know this too and walks away. He blinks and he finds himself running to stop her. There's nothing he can do though, she's already seen what he's done and she won't forgive him. Scorpius grabs her arm and forces her to face him. Then he sees her.  
_Rose Weasley is crying. _She roughly wipes away the tears but they don't stop. She's never cried. Not even when she fell off her broom and broken her arm. Not even when her grandma (from her mum's side) died. Yet here she is crying all because of _me,_ Scorpius realises. He feels terrible and tries to rub away her tears but she slaps his hand away.

"Why, Scorpius? After everything I've done for you? I've gone against my whole family to be with you, do things for you to make you happy but I hate, and tolerate how you treat people I _love_!" Rose screams at me, utterly broken. "I loved you!"

And then he realise what he's done. How he's broken her trust and heart all because he felt trapped. He knows he's done nothing for her. She hates cooking but to please him she does it. And I don't even appreciate all the things she's done for me, little things that I remember now, Scorpius thinks. How foolish and idiotic he is. Scorpius tries to her that he's so sorry for what he's done and not done. But he knows it's too late. The love for him that was shining in her eyes is gone. It's replaced by cold hatred and hurt.

He stands there, watching her go. And the most important revelation is that he realises that he loves her too.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months since he cheated on Rose with the blonde bint and he's still haunted by it. The memories are still fresh- the books she dropped. Her horrified face and tears. When she yanked her arm away and left and slammed the door behind her. He can't get her out of his head and everything reminds him of Rose. The smell of roses that his secretary received this morning. Someone laughing at a joke. Hell, even the tuna and sweet corn pasta she used to make him at the canteen.

He thought that by getting rid of Rose he would feel better but he feels worse. He doesn't mope around at his flat though, he goes to work and acts like everything is normal. "_Malfoys don't show their feelings_," his father once told him. So he drinks to forget all his sorrows. It numbs everything and he welcomes it. That's what he was doing when Lily Potter and Dominique Weasley burst into his office at 11am in the morning.

Scorpius rubs his eyes and blink at them stupidly. Someone thrusts a sobering potion at him, taking care to hit his face on the way. Gratefully, he grabs it and down it in one gulp. The potion takes effect immediately and he finds Dominique pointing her wand at his face and Lily Potter glaring at him, her hands on her hips. "So you blond bastard, what did you do to?" Dominique hisses, shaking her wand at him. Scorpius looks up at her from his seat, trying to move away from the wand, "Well good morning to you too, Weasley."

She flushes angrily and some sparks fly out of her wand and he backs away warily. Lily comes forward, her eyes on Dominique's wand too, "Careful Dom, we want him alive for questioning," Lily says casually before turning her attention to him. "I suggest you cooperate with us, Malfoy. Now tell us what did you do to Rose?" He smirks at them and leans back and takes a sip of his Firewhiskey and tilts his head and drawls, "And why should I, Weasley? You barge in my office and you expect me to answer your silly questions?"

Lily pulls out her wand and leans close to his face, her wand pressing against his nose and snarls, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this you asshole but I'm at my limits. If you want to mess with us you may find yourself in St Mungos with a Bat-Bogey Hex and several other hexes that may put you there for several weeks. It's your choice and you have ten seconds to decide." Scorpius stares at her, surprised at her nerve. He's also shocked that Rose didn't tell her whole family what happened and he's thankful. He realises that he has to tell one way or another so he agrees and the girls grin triumphantly.

"I cheated on Rose with my new employee and she caught us about to do it," Scorpius says frankly; he doesn't know what makes him say it. Their mouth drops open in shock but Dominique reacts first; she punches him in the eye, followed by several other blows to his face. He doesn't bother defending himself and takes them because he deserves it. She only stops when Lily finally restrains her. Lily turns to face him, rage written on her face, "How could you do this to her, you son of a banshee! You broke her heart! We should've known better than to trust a Malfoy. You better watch out Malfoy. If you go near Rose again, our whole family will hunt you down and rip you to pieces. We are going to make your life hell, I can promise you that. Come on Dom." Lily gives one last glare and leaves with Dominique who slams the door so hard that it breaks.

He closes his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He wonders how she is doing. Is she crying and moping about in her flat? Is she digging through cartons of her favourite strawberry ice cream, chocolate wrappers scattered everywhere? No, he reasons- the Rose he knows is strong and would put on a happy face so not to worry her family but clearly the girls found out somehow. He sighs, knowing that soon the Weasleys and Potters will be after him. He landed himself in this shit anyway and he has no idea what to do. The only thing he does know is that he wants Rose back but Scorpius is scared that if they get back together again he will mess up again. But without her he feels empty and horrible and he's so fucked up. He's never felt so depressed and he doesn't know what to do about it.

He knows he has hurt Rose badly and that she probably doesn't want to ever see him again but he misses her so much. But wasn't this what he wanted? To be free from everyone's fucking expectations and to be able to do whatever he wanted? Scorpius decides he needs to resume his old lifestyle just to get some normalcy back into his life. He needs to a good shag and more alcohol to forget his problems. Destination set firmly in his mind, he twisted on the spot and Apparated.

* * *

He stood there for a minute, a bit light-headed from the alcohol he had consumed earlier. He focused on the graffiti on the brick wall then pressed his hand on it, a few moments later the wall melted away, revealing a glass door with a small slot where the handle was supposed to be. Taking his membership card out, he slid it in, and the door swung open. He took the card out and slipped it back into his pocket and focuses on the scene in front of him.

There are bright neon lights everywhere in different colours and loud music blasting from an enchanted radio as people danced against each other in the middle of the room. There were tables and seats scattered around and a bar where drinks were served. He wanders leisurely, and heads straight to the bar. "A glass of Firewhiskey," Scorpius says and it immediately appeared before him. He grabs the drink and spotting a pretty brunette sitting on a table, he sidles next to her. "Hello, sexy. Care if I join you?" Scorpius asks, giving her a seductive smirk.

She shrugs her shoulders and offers a seat next to him. He looks at her, stunned at her lack of reaction. Normally the girls would swoon at the sight of him, especially when he gave them his special Malfoy smirk except Rose. That was another reason why he chose her- she was unique and completely different from his ex-girlfriends and he hated the fact she didn't pay him much attention. He tried flirting with her, giving her expensive and beautiful jewellery (which she returned), sending her roses and chocolates and all those romantic shit that girls liked. Rose just threw them in the bin. So he changed tactics. Scorpius made sure Rose would catch him reading her favourite books and instead of sneering and insulting her all the time, he would try to make conversation and discuss about their favourite characters and slowly after four months of this, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Scorpius had finally gotten Rose Weasley to fall in love with him.

He stayed with her, deliberately flaunting her around her cousins and his ex (who hates Rose) and they were happy together for a year. He had thought it was only casual dating, nothing serious until she made him meet her parents. The affair was awkward to say the least. Rose's dad sat stiffly opposite him, glaring at Scorpius the whole time while Hermione Weasley tried to make small talk with them. Then Rose's dad had stood up and grabbed up roughly outside for a "man talk". He had lectured Scorpius not to hurt his daughter and all those protective bullshit. It was then he realised that everyone had taken their relationship seriously and was expecting them to end up _married._

A loud cough woke him from his reveries and Scorpius realises the girl next to him was staring at him expectantly. "Erm…what was the question?" he asks stupidly as the girl laughs. She looks at him for a while and takes a sip of her drink before replying. "I can tell you have a lot on your mind." No shit Sherlock, he thinks sarcastically in his head, and she continues, "Let me guess- just broke up with your girlfriend because you cheated on her and now you're here to drink your sorrows away or to shag a pretty girl to forget her. Correct?" she asks, tilting her head and smiling at his shocked expression. "How the fuck did you know?" Scorpius asks, staring at her, impressed. She takes a sip of her drink again and simply says, "Your expression." He looks at her and thinks she reminds him of Rose's Aunt Luna. He decides to move on and asks, "So what are you doing here?" looking at her curiously. Her smile drops and she stirs her drink for a long time before answering. "My boyfriend dumped me for my best friend and I'm here to drown my sorrows and find someone to shag so I can forget that fucking bastard." Scorpius turns a bit pink, feeling awkward but she waves him off, "You're different though. You seem like you really regret it and a bit lost. You don't need sex or alcohol, what you need is some advice. First of all, you need to sort out your feelings. How do you feel about her?" she asks.

He's unnerved by how she knew exactly how he felt even though they'd only met yet he kept answering her questions truthfully. Oh fuck it, he thought- what was the worst that could happen? She's staring at him, waiting patiently as he tries to describe his feelings. "I… I know I love her but I feel like I'm forced to be with her since everyone expects so much of me and if I mess everything up and everyone will hate me for breaking her heart. Merlin's beard, I couldn't take anymore shit so I cracked and I _needed _to do something to get out…" Scorpius groans in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "I hated being restrained and losing my freedom that I started to _hate _her even though it wasn't her fault. I…oh God, I fucked it up so badly. But now I realise that it doesn't matter. I didn't even like her at the beginning but now I love her and she hates me for what I did. I don't know what to do." Scorpius looks dejectedly at her, desperate for her to help him.

She places a comforting hand on his shoulder, patting him slightly. He looks up and is startled to see tears in her eyes. "That was the most amazing and honest thing I've ever heard. I know that you must have had a lot of pressure from going out with a war hero and heroine's daughter, especially since a tiny mistake could cost you everything. But Merlin, you have to pull yourself together. Do you want her back?" she asks while shaking his shoulders. He nods, "Yes but she won't take me back. Her family has warned me not to go near her again."

She smiles gently at him, "I thought you were supposed to be a Slytherin. I'm sure you can charm her back if you put your mind to it. Now get out of here and win her back!" she tells him and drags him up and pushes him to the exit. He smiles sincerely at her, grateful for her help and kisses her on the cheek. She has helped him realise what he really wants and he is determined to win Rose back no matter what. Bidding her goodbye, he exits and he smirks, "Let Plan Win Weasley commence."

* * *

**Hello readers! I have decided to change it from a one-shot to a story after some requests. This chapter is basically Scorpius facing the aftermath of his breakup with Rose and some background on how they ended up together and the next chapter should have some Rose/Scorpius action. I hoped you liked my portrayal of the characters and please review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

***Natalie**


End file.
